


Better

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Chat Blanc [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Angst, Carapace, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Death, F/M, Injury, Queen Bee, Regret, Rena Rouge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: “Chat,” she begs. “Please don’t do this. You’re better than this!”His left hand comes up to caress her cheek and trace her quaking lip.“No,” he sighs, reaching for her earring. “I’m not.”





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/gifts).



> This is part one of an AU I have in mind, but it can be a stand alone sad-fic. I just wanted to post it before canon comes along and does whatever it will with Chat Blanc.

Chat Blanc grins as he backs her further to the edge of the rooftop. “What’s wrong, M’Lady? Cat got your tongue?” he croons, leaning closer.

Her breathing is ragged from their battle. Scratches and bruises mar her pretty cheeks. 

He trails one gloved finger over her cheek, grinning as he brings it to his lips and licks the blood from his pale suit.

Twenty feet away, Rena and Carapace lay unconscious. Slow-bleeding gashes cover their skin from where Blanc’s claws found purchase earlier. 

Carapace’s broad nose is swollen and broken against the rooftop tile.

Ladybug looks desperately at the tea cup in her hands. She can’t risk another trip to Fu’s while Blanc is on the loose.

Blanc smirks. “All out of ideas?” He steps closer, one hand coming up from his side to reach for his lady. “I might have one. It’s called: give me your miraculous.”

Queen Bee crawls over the broken billboard and flings her arms around Chat’s leg. “Don’t you dare take another step toward her you mangy cat!”

Blanc growls, kicking the wounded girl with his free leg and sending her tumbling toward the others. Her newly split lip bleeds onto the yellow of her sleeve.

“Queen Bee!” Ladybug yelps, bumping into Chat’s chest in her attempt to run to Chloe’s crumpled form.

Blanc chuckles and leans forward. “Ah, now where were we, Bugaboo? Oh, yes. Your earrings of course.”

As is on cue, the jewelry beeps. Two minutes left. 

Her hand twitches over her yo-yo, but he catches her wrist and yanks her close. “Ah-ah-ah. None of that this time.”

His grin is pure sadism. His eyes glow pink in the dusk light. Leaning close, he blows on her ear and she shivers. 

“This ought to keep you in line,” he muses, raising his right hand, “Cataclysm!”

“Chat,” she begs. “Please don’t do this. You’re better than this!”

His left hand comes up to caress her cheek and trace her quaking lip. 

“No,” he sighs, reaching for her earring. “I’m not.”

She grabs his arm, tears bright in her blue eyes and a sob in her throat. “I’m sorry.”

“Shut up!” Chat Blanc barks.

“But it’s true!” she shouts. She looks away, tears dripping from her eyes. “I failed you!”

Rage drives him over the edge. In an instant, his palm is flat against her stomach. The force of his blow echoes between them like a gunshot.

Her reaction is the surprise.

Her eyes widen for an instant and then grow dull. She begins to collapse, and a scream draws Blanc’s attention back to Rena, who has regained consciousness just in time to witness his victory.

Rena stretches an arm out, shrieking for Ladybug.

Blanc turns, at first in confusion, but then in belated horror as Ladybug falls backwards from the top of the skyscraper.

He leaps after her, wondering when her yo-yo is going to swing into action. The pavement is getting nearer and nearer, but she remains falling, limp like a rag doll.

Air whooshes all around as he dives after her. It’s deafening, but fails to reach her ears.

A second later, he notices her unblinking eyes, and he feels his emotions rising like bile in his throat. Panic. Regret. Fear. Anger.

It’s too late.

“LADYBUG!!” Blanc screams as her small form hits the unforgiving pavement below. 

The sound alone causes his stomach to convulse as a retch wracks his core the second his feet touch ground.

Blood forms a halo around her head. 

Chat Blanc collapses next to her body, his trembling hands gently wiping away the dark stream that trickles from the corner of her mouth.

“No...”

Her dull eyes remain open, staring up into the darkening sky.

“No, no! NO!”

With a final, pitiful, beep, her transformation breaks. The pink glitter fades from the dusk sky and Chat Blanc sobs in earnest.

Hawkmoth remains silent, but Blanc can feel his surprise through their link.

There, laying dead and broken on the street is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

“Princess?” The nickname leaves his tongue heavy like an anchor. 

His bloodstained claws map the freckles of her cheeks, and he shakes and draws her to his chest.

Chat turns his head skyward, letting out a heart-shattering wail.

In his grief, he fails to notice a small red blur taking the earrings and stealing into the shadows. 

How could he ever hear those tiny sobs over his own agony?


End file.
